Zeiser LS (Lego Scorch)
Type: Attack *System: HLS *Piece Count: 41 Zeiser LS is a lego beyblade inspired by Dranzer. 'It is a very good attack type lego bey. ' Stats: *ATK:****/***** (Depends on spin direction) *DEF: **** *END: *** Overall Zeiser LS is a great lego bey. BB: Zeiser Lego Scorch: Zeiser is a giant red eel like snake. It has long green arms and its element is fire. Its tail is red and orange. It (like Hyperion LS) has a hard bone like exoskeleton on its arms, chest, and on piece on his head. BP: Zeiser LS *Piece Count: 2 *Layers: 2 This Bit Protector is the strongest model. To assure it will be spun faster than the opponent, the clutch is very difficult to release. AR: Round Crusher *Piece Count: 23 *Layers: 3 Round Crusher is a balance/attack type AR. Its given its name because the round slopes throught the layers create a lot of lower smash ability when spinning right. When spun left the attack ring is more aero-dynamic and it has more Upper Smash Ability. Wings on the AR will repel the enemies attacks. In right spin Round Crusher gives more attack power because of the lower smash ability. When spun left Round Crusher gives more upper smash ability. While in right spin more pieces are facing right, creating a lot of resistence. Though there is resistence these pieces give more aggresiveness to Zeiser. These pieces when hitting an opponent or other object can create a lot of recoil. The recoil is a small price to pay, as this is one of the best ARs out there. Overall this AR is one of the best choices. Use in Attack Combo: *AR: Round Crusher *WD: 6 Wide Tornado 2 *RC: Free Spin Flat Core *Spin Direction: Right Use in Stamina Combo: *AR: Round Crusher *WD: 6 Wide Tornado 2 *RC: Free Spin Bearing Core *Spin Direction: Left Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Round Crusher *WD: 6 Wide Heavy *RC: Bearing Sharp Core *Spin Direction: Left WD: 6 Wide Tornado 2 *Piece Count: 8 *Layers: 2 4 corner pieces on the second layer of the weight disk give it stamina and force. Inside the corners there are slopes facing the same way. When spun right there is more stamina, when spun left there is more force. This weight disk is the succesor of the 6 Wide Tornado disk. RC: Manual Change Core *Piece Count: 3 *Layers: 5 This is the best part of Zeiser LS. This core changes from Endurance Mode, to Attack Mode. To switch to endurance mode the round 2x2 on the top of the core must be taken off. Then the axle in the middle of the core must be pushed down. To switch to attack mode simply push the bottom of the axle into the round plastic ring. This core works efficiantly and the change mechinism works well. When in attack mode this core can reduce recoil and sometimes even nuetralize it. As it makes giant swiping movements it just attacks. Make no mistake, there can still be recoil but this core (in attack mode) it can lessen it. In endurance mode this core can cause more recoil. When Zeiser is more stationary hitting an opponent will cause some of recoil. But endurance mode has a few perks, One is even though there is recoil, the opponent is knocked around just as much, giving Zeiser a little bit of an advantage as he will be able to stadium out other lego beys easily. Overall this core is a very good part. Use in Attack Combo: *AR: Tidal Wave Smasher *WD: 6 Wide *RC: Manual Change Core *Spin Direction: Right Use in Balance Combo: *AR: Grinding Inferno *WD: 6 Wide Tornado 2 *RC: Manual Change Core *Spin Direction: Right Image Gallery: Manual Change Core (red).JPG|Manual Change Core ( Red Version) 6 Wide Tornado 2.JPG|6 Wide Tornado 2 Zeiser LS Bottom.JPG|Zeiser LS Bottom Zeiser LS Side.JPG|Zeiser LS Side Zeiser LS.jpg|Zeiser LS Top